Turn It Off
by darkgirl3
Summary: Tyler and Caroline ran off together and got married. However, there is one person that has a problem with that. Klaus is going to make him pay for it, but he might not win this battle.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Turn It Off**

**Category: Vampire Diaries**

**Characters: Caroline, Tyler and Klaus**

**Summary: Tyler and Caroline ran off together and got married. However, there is one person that has a problem with that. Klaus is going to make him pay for it, but he might not win this battle.**

**Status: In Progress**

**AN: I don't own anything if I did there would be no Klaus what so ever. **

**TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC**

**Chapter 1**

There was a battle going on and Caroline refused to lose it. It wasn't one that her friends were in on though. This battle was a private one between Tyler, Klaus and her. She had run from her house to the house that Klaus was renovating. She didn't want to walk into the lion's den or in this case the wolf's den, but she had to. It was a matter of life and death in a way. It was a matter of losing the man she loved.

She had been talking to Tyler on the phone before it went dead. They knew it was risky to talk since they were supposed to be broken up. However, she refused to go a day without talking to him. After the phone went dead, it hadn't been three seconds later that she got another call.

The call was the reason she was here now. That phone call had been short, but it had made her run fast. Klaus had made the call telling her two simple words, I know. To some it might not mean anything to hear those words, but it depended on the information he knew.

**B TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC/B**

A vampire had a switch that they could turn off their emotions with. A hybrid had one too because they were part vampire. Turning the switch off was only an option for two reasons. The first was so they wouldn't have to feel the pain and hurt. The second reason was if they were compelled to turn it off.

Elena had told her that Klaus had done it to Stefan. It was the reason that her best friend wasn't being the best friend she needed right now. Caroline was just hoping that she could save Tyler from this too. She couldn't live without him in her life and if he was forced to turn the switch off then it was all over. He wouldn't care about her or what the weekend had brought them.

Caroline sped through the door not caring to be polite. She had no damn reason to be polite when the man she loved was about to be forced to turn his emotions off. She didn't stop running until she found who she was looking for. However, she didn't see Klaus behind her, but he let her know he was there real quick.

"So glad you could join us, Caroline," Klaus said, but Caroline didn't turn around because she knew it was the person she hated the most.

**B TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC/B**

She looked at Tyler, instead of Klaus, who was completely frozen in place. She just couldn't figure out why he wasn't moving. He was still in one piece his heart was still in his chest. She thanked god for that because she didn't know if she could take it if he died. She wasn't talking about the undead that he was right now, she meant the really dead.

"Let him go, he hasn't done anything to you," Caroline said finally turning around. She made a decision right there that she wasn't going to stand by while he tried hurt Tyler. Klaus had already done enough by making Stefan turn his emotions off. He had done enough by turning Tyler into a hybrid. He had done enough by taking Jenna from Elena and Jeremy. He was the reason they were all suffering.

She loved Tyler more than she had loved anybody in her past. He was the first guy she had felt she couldn't live without. He made her feel alive even though they were both undead. Tyler could just hold her and it felt like everything would be okay. They could just snuggle in bed and be okay if it didn't lead to sex.

**BTC TC TC TC TC TC TC/B**

Tyler was trying to say something, but he had been compelled not to speak. He hated that Klaus had this control over him. He was fighting it with every bone in his body at the moment. The only thing he could move was his eyes and he was looking at Caroline. He was trying to say everything with his eyes hoping she'd understand.

Caroline had been there every time for him when he had no one else. She was here now even though she could get hurt. She was his best friend, the girl he wanted to love forever, the mother of his unborn child. He had chosen turning into the wolf over telling Klaus that. He'd been compelled to tell the bastard the truth. However, he turned instead and it hadn't taken long to do so.

"He has disobeyed me yet again because of you," Klaus said looking over at Tyler. He moved closer to where Caroline was standing. She didn't move though she was going to stand her ground. "I tell him to break up with you," he paused closing his eyes in disgust before opening them again. "And I think he has for days, but come to find out he did the complete opposite of that," he was furious that somehow Tyler was breaking their bond. He didn't know how he was doing it, but he would find out.

Klaus moved so he was in front of Tyler pulling up his left hand since he couldn't do it. He had made sure that Tyler couldn't speak, move or do anything at the moment. He had waited for the last part though. He wanted Caroline here when he forced Tyler to turn the switch off. He was going to make sure he got what he wanted. He was going to make them both pay for Tyler's disobedience.

Caroline knew what Klaus meant before he even showed her the ring on Tyler's hand. She looked down at her own hand bringing it up, "Oh you're talking about this?" she asked with a bright smile. "You can't stop love," she was going to ignore the fact that Stefan had turned that part off. He wasn't going to stop her love for Tyler. Nobody could stop the way they felt about each other. She would do it all over too because she wouldn't be told what to do.

**BTC TC TC TC TC TC TC/B**

Tyler started fighting even more to move because he couldn't let this happen. He refused to let Klaus win; he wouldn't turn his love off for Caroline. He had fought before too, the day Klaus told him to break-up with Caroline. He had taken Caroline not thinking about where they were going. He left with her for the weekend and when they came back they had been married.

He loved her with everything he was and would give his life for her. He would give his life for their child as well. Everything that was good about him was her. Everything that he loved about his self was all Caroline. She was the reason he kept going not giving up. She was the reason that he fought everyday trying to be free of Klaus.

Tyler finally fell over landing on the floor at his full speed. He groaned in pain about knocking his self out with the force. Klaus turned around at the sound and was above Tyler in a second. "I thought I told you to stand still." Klaus was furious and picked Tyler up by the throat squeezing. He kept squeezing applying more pressure, but before he snapped Tyler's neck he threw him into one of the walls. He wasn't going to break his neck now, he wanted him awake for what was coming.

"NO," Caroline shouted moving towards Tyler at her full speed. The only thing she could think of was to get to him. "I will find a way to kill you if you hurt him," she said wrapping her arm around Tyler helping him up from the floor. She was ready to speed off, but Klaus was standing in her way of escape.

**BTC TC TC TC TC TC TC/B**

Tyler looked anywhere, but at Klaus because he knew what was about to happen. He grabbed Caroline ready to dart out the door too. However, it was too late because Klaus easily jerked Caroline from his grip. He looked at Caroline before he spoke, "You are beautiful, but you are becoming useless to me," he turned slightly sending Caroline into the saw horses that had wooden boards on them.

"Care," Tyler wanted to go to her, but Klaus moved quicker than he could, slamming his back into the wall. Klaus took hold of his throat as Tyler flinched in pain hearing a snapping sound. He didn't need air to breathe, but he was gasping for air. Klaus had a crushing grip on his throat forcing him to look into his eyes. "Don't do this, please," he had never wanted to beg for anything from Klaus. He would rather die than do this, but he was now.

He could only think about the day Caroline told him she was pregnant. The day that he had made Caroline his when he marked her. He thought about the night that they had started breaking his sire bond, in his family's cellar. He was thinking about the night Klaus had tried compelling him to break-up with Caroline. He thought about the night they had gotten married and how beautiful she had been.

Caroline was his soul mate, his best friend, his wife, his mate, his everything. He was all those things to her and more. He was going to be a dad; he couldn't just leave the child without him. He had to find a way to resist what was about to happen. Stefan had chosen stabbing his self over hurting Elena. That had been before he'd been compelled to turn his switch off.

Tyler was near him all the time since he was staying around a lot. They were here with Klaus all the time. He couldn't see how it could happen to Stefan. He was the good guy; he always chose to save the ones he loved. Now all of that was gone and he didn't love anybody or care about them. It was hard watching Caroline and Elena because they had lost their friend and boyfriend.

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Turn It Off**

**Category: Vampire Diaries**

**Characters: Caroline, Tyler and Klaus**

**Summary: Tyler and Caroline ran off together and got married. However, there is one person that has a problem with that. Klaus is going to make him pay for it, but he might not win this battle.**

**Status: Complete **

**AN: I don't own anything if I did there would be no Klaus what so ever. **

**TC TC TC TC TC TC TC**

**Chapter 2**

"TURN IT OFF," Klaus shouted the three simple words. He was past angry because his eyes were that of his wolf. Some people might think turn it off would mean a light or TV. However, that was not what Klaus meant. Tyler knew what he was being told to do and he started fighting harder.

Caroline used all the strength she had trying to push Klaus away. If she did then he wouldn't be in Tyler's line of sight. He couldn't compel him to turn his emotions off. "Stop, don't do this," She wasn't giving up as she hit her fists against his side and back. Klaus used his other hand to lift her off the ground and toss her once again. This time Caroline hit against the wall crashing through it, into the next room.

"TURN IT OFF," Klaus wasn't going to give up, he was going to get what he wanted. He hadn't lost when he got Stefan to do this. Tyler was new, he couldn't resist compulsion, but he was doing it.

"Tyler, don't listen to him," Caroline said from behind them trying her best not to cry. She had faith in Tyler, he was stronger now. He had been trying to break the sire bond by turning; he had only done it a few times though. He was starting to feel more like his self, but Klaus could still compel him. He wasn't free of the bond yet to Klaus, but she was going to help him if they survived this.

"NO," Tyler shouted closing his eyes, "You can't control me," he refused to lose his humanity. He wouldn't do to Caroline what Elena was going through with Stefan. "I love her; you won't take that from me,"

"I'll say it one more time," it came out as a growl this time as Klaus punched free hand into the wall beside Tyler's head. "TURN IT OFF," he refused to lose, "TURN IT OFF,"

**BTC TC TC TC TC TC TC/B**

Tyler looked at Caroline as she looked back at him openly crying now. If he could disobey breaking-up with her he could do this. He had to do this because he needed to be what she saw in him. He brought his hands up shoving Klaus as hard as he could into the wall behind them. Caroline had quickly moved as they came towards her. Klaus turned around easily his face shifting as his fangs descended.

"You will turn it off," it was a growl and a hiss combined as Klaus pulled his hand back. He was ready to make Tyler chose flipping the switch or dying.

Tyler blocked his hand from going for his heart, "NEVER," he twisted Klaus hand hearing his arm breaking.

Caroline had been looking for the biggest piece of wood that was in the room. It was not a good idea to leave wood lying around. It couldn't kill Klaus, but it would hurt. Klaus' back was to her and she took her chance. She rammed the wooden board threw Klaus back thankful that Tyler moved just in time.

Klaus let out a howl of pain turning around facing Caroline before Tyler shoved it farther in pinning him against the wall. "I will kill you both," Klaus shouted, "I'll kill you first, Caroline, make him watch you die slowly," his eyes were pure red with rage now. "Then I will rip his heart out,"

**BTC TC TC TC TC TC TC/B**

Tyler took hold of Caroline's hand, "He will get out of that soon, we have to go," he wasn't going to watch her die. He wasn't going to let the bastard kill their child. He would run away with her if he had to. He would have her break his neck every time he tried to do what he was told.

"I know, I'm just so glad you didn't give in," she didn't know what she would do if he had turned the switch off. She was terrified that it could happen still because it had to Stefan and he was older than Tyler was. Stefan was one of the strongest people she knew and he'd been forced to flip the switch.

"I love you, good or bad, I'd rather feel it all," Tyler said giving her a kiss. It was quick because they had to run, but she returned the kiss.

They took off in a blur out of the house going as fast as they could to Elena's house. It was the only house that Klaus couldn't get into. They would be safe there until they could figure out what to do. They both knew it wasn't going to be over even if they had won this battle. The war had yet to be won, but they would find a way to win that too.

**BTC TC TC TC TC TC TC/B**

They had agreed the night she told him she was pregnant, that if they had to, they would leave Mystic Falls. If it meant keeping their unborn child safe they would do it. Right now they needed to be safe in their friend's house.

Tyler held her close as they past the threshold of Elena's house. Caroline was holding him back as she let out a sigh of relief. He hadn't turned his switch off. She didn't know why or how he had done it and she wasn't going to question it either.

He ran his hand over her back before he kissed her. He had thought about the people that depended on him. He kept the ones that were there or had been there for him in his mind to stop from flipping the switch off. Caroline was the main one yes, but his mom needed him, their friends needed him to break the sire bond, and his child would need him.

Caroline kissed him back showing him how much she loved him in the kiss. She knew he was going to make a wonderful dad. If he could stand up to Klaus like he just had then he could do anything. They could do anything together and they would.

**The End**


End file.
